dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Velanna/Dialogue
Velanna's dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Velanna shares with the other companions, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. It also contains a list of the conversations he shares with The Warden. Velanna's Remarks Velanna and the Warden Wending Woods *I aint gonna keel u **Not yet, just wana talk ***The darkspawn were playing with chu ****The weps here are planted yo *****I found this bling on one of it ******I don't know, but I'm going to find out. *******After u killed all my peeps? (+10) *******Fine (+10) ******They make females into broodmothers. *******Let me help ********No1 deserve to suffer n stuff (+13) ********Why not? arnt u comin? (+10) ********Shes w/ the darkspawn, and i need to kill them (+12) *******You? by urself? ********Let me halp *********No1 deserve to suffer n stuff (+10) *********Why not? arnt u comin? (+7) *********Shes w/ the darkspawn, and i need to kill them (+9) Max Approval without Gifts: +15 Silverite Mine *We'll find another way, I promise. **The joining could kill you. ***Very well. Welcome to the GW. (+0) ***No. I do not trust your intentions. **I could just try to find your sister for you. **You don't deserve the honor. ( ..she just left.. ) *Pull urself together! ur no use to anyone like this. *Your sister is a lost cause. **We'll find naother way, I promise **Pull urself together! ur no use to anyone like this. **She's gone. Accept it and move on. ***They are darkspawn. They'll dead for the DR ***It's useless. The darkspawns' tunnels are too vast. ****The joining could kill you. ****I could just try to find your sister for you. *****Damn straight. Welcome to the GW. (+0) *****No. I do not trust your intentions. ****You don't deserve the honor. ( ..she just left.. ) ***Deep into the earth, probably. Vigil's Keep (Occurs after the random encounter running into the Dalish with Velanna in your party) *Are you at all curious about my exile? *Yes, very. **The humans near where you met me were trying to drive my clan away. For a while, we resisted. Then they tried to burn us out. They would have destroyed the entire forest just to keep us from their farms. The others were afraid. Keeper Ilshae said that if I wanted to fight the shemlen, I would fight them alone. ***Are the humans worth so much trouble? ****The shems give us land one day and take it back the next. By their rules, we would wander forever. They had run us ragged. it was time to stand and fight! Thus I called Ilshae a coward, and I turned away from the clan. ***And you left, even thought it hurt you? ****I think Ilshae expected me -- wanted me -- to back down, but I was too proud and angry. Thus I called Ilshae a coward, and I turned away from the clan. *****Did others follow you? *****Do you regret what was said? ******Yes, but Ilshae is dead. It is too late. And I do not know if I deserve forgiveness. Look at what happened to those who followed me.Seranni only came because she hoped I would relent. A few others what I wanted, and left with us. They are dead now. *******Your sister can still be saved. ********Do you really believe that? Sometimes I think you have more hope than I. Come, there is no point in dwelling on the past when there is work to be done. *******That is the price of a bad decision. *******There's little you can do about it now. *******A late apology is better than none. ********Do you think so? Perhaps when this is over, I can find the clan again. *****What about Seranni? ******Seranni only followed me in the hopes of changing my mind. A few others wanted what I wanted, and left with us. They are dead now. ***But you didn't go alone. ****Seranni only followed me in the hopes of changing my mind. A few others wanted what I wanted, and left with us. They are dead now. *****Your sister can still be saved. ******Do you really believe that? Sometimes I think you have more hope than I. Come, there is no point in dwelling on the past when there is work to be done. *****That is the price of a bad decision. *****There's little you can do about it now. *****A late apology is better than none. ******Do you think so? Perhaps when this is over, I can find the clan again. *Not really. **Then neither you nor I shall bring this up again.) *If I said yes, would that earn me a tongue-lashing? **You make me out to be some kind of shrill harpy! ***That's because you are a shrill harpy. ***My mistake. Yelling is clearly out of character for you. ****You-- (Sigh) Fine. I suppose your mockery is justified. (Goto answer "Yes, very.") ***Fine, just tell me about your exile. (Goto answer "Yes, very.") Velanna and Oghren *'Velanna': If you must be so close, dwarf, I'd prefer that you turn your head. *'Oghren': Well, sorry for looking. I can't help that your womanly splendor is at eye level. *'Velanna': What? I was referring to your -- *'Oghren': Oh, you weren't talking about -- er, what were you talking about? *'Velanna': Your breath, dwarf. The fell cloud that emanates from your gaping maw. *'Oghren': (Chuckles) They didn't call me the ladykiller of Orzammar for nothing. -- *'Velanna': Tell me about your people, dwarf. *'Oghren': Well, elf, for starters, we do not like being called "dwarf." *'Velanna': I apologize. Please tell me about your people, Oghren. *'Oghren': I'll tell you one thing -- you bony human and elven types have nothing on our women. *'Velanna': You think I'm bony? *'Oghren': Yeah. Look at that rump. You call that a rump? A man needs some cushion. -- *'Velanna: '''Why do your people revere the stone so much? *'Oghren:' It's because we come from the stone. When we come out of our mothers, we're small round rocks. Pink streaked rocks are girls, and gray ones are boys. The rocks must be dipped in lava for a few moments each day to keep warm. Every year, a few unlucky parents drop the rock into the lava and can't get it out. Very sad. But do it right, and in a few weeks, the rock cracks open, revealing a bouncing dwarven baby. *'Velanna:' Like...an egg? That can't be right. *'Oghren:' Are you questioning dwarven nature and tradition? I'm insulted. ''(grunts) ''--'' *'Velanna: '''Is it true that dwarves are dwindling? The darkspawn always at the gates of Orzammar, threatening to overwhelm you? *'Oghren: Yes. And yes, it's only a matter of time. *'Velanna: '''We elves are few in number, and every one of us is precious. But you...you isolate your casteless, forbid them from bearing weapons. And you saw what happened in Kal'Hirol. *'Oghren: 'Yes, well. The noble caste has a stick up its collective butt. A stick called "tradition." Velanna and Sigrun *'Velanna: I swear I saw you pick up a handful of dirt and sniff it back there. *'Sigrun:' I didn't. *'Velanna:' You did. I saw you. *'Sigrun:' Fine! But it smells good. Like fallen leaves and sunlight. Aren't elves supposed to be close to nature? *'Velanna:' Figuratively! We don't stuff our noses in it. -- *'Velanna: '''Why are you so loyal to your Legion of the Dead? And to Orzammar? Don't they hate you? *'Sigrun:' They do. I'm casteless, so I'm worthless to them. *'Velanna:' And yet you'll give your life away to prove...what? *'Sigrun:' That I...I'm more than they say I am? *'Velanna: You don't owe them anything. You don't need to prove your worth to them. *'''Sigrun: Maybe I need to prove it to myself. -- *'Sigrun: '''You're really, really grumpy. *'Velanna:' You noticed. *'Sigrun:' I'm good at reading people. *'Velanna:' Ah, so it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm terribly obvious about it. -- *'Sigrun: Your ears are so pointy, like an animal. Do they make it easier for you to hear? *'Velanna: '''Are you...are you saying my ears are big? *'Sigrun: 'Not excessively so... *'Velanna: You think they're clownish, don't you? *'Sigrun: '''Now that you mention it... *'Velanna:' I knew it! Don't talk to me. -- *'Sigrun:' You're the first elf I've ever known. Do you feel honored? *'Velanna:' Why would I feel honored? *'Sigrun:' Your actions will influence my opinion of your race. Forever. * '''Velanna:' Oh. Thank you. I needed more anxiety. *'Sigrun:' Glad to help! -- (after Velanna and Oghren share a certain conversation) *'Velanna:' Sigrun, is it true that dwarves are born as rocks? *'Sigrun: '"Born as rocks?" *'Velanna:' I knew it! That slimy, foul-breathed toadstool! "Pink rocks are girls, gray ones are boys." Ugh, and I almost believed him! *'Sigrun:' Who? Oghren? You believed Oghren? Velanna and Anders *'Anders': Have I ever told you that I find tattoos on women incredibly attractive? *'Velanna': Have I ever told you that I find most humans physically and morally repulsive? *'Anders': Good to know! -- *'Anders': Perhaps one day we could sit down to discuss magic? *'Velanna': What would that accomplish? *'Anders': Lots? Great civilizations are built on the sharing of ideas. *'Velanna': Sharing? You mean stealing, of course. Followed by crushing those you stole from. *'Anders': You know that chip on your shoulder? I think it has replaced your head. -- *'Velanna': The chip on my shoulder hasn't replaced my head. *'Anders': Whoa. She's talking to me. Voluntarily. Check the sky for flying pigs! *'Velanna': Ugh. Forget it. *'Anders': (Chuckles) I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. *'Velanna': (Sigh) Humans and their irrepressible urges. -- *'Velanna': You escaped your Circle, didn't you? *'Anders': Several times. But they always found me using my phylactery. Not that I minded being caught much. They always assigned the same templar to track me down. Or perhaps she asked. I hope it's the latter. On those long trips back to the tower -- I in manacles, she glaring silently -- the air practically sizzled. *'Velanna': You escaped your Circle, repeatedly, for a woman? *'Anders': Well, not for her. But she made being caught more fun. That's me, always looking on the bright side. -- *'Velanna': My fireballs are bigger than yours. *'Anders': It's not the size that counts, Velanna. *'Velanna': Did they tell you that in your Circle? They were trying not to hurt your feelings. *'Anders': The Circle lied to me? Andraste's sword, my world is falling apart! I have been unmanned! Velanna and Nathaniel *'Nathaniel': Your glares suggest that you do not care for my presence. *'Velanna': I am simply wondering how your kind can call yourselves "nobles." It seems ironic. *'Nathaniel': We like irony. And it rolls off the tongue better than "opressors." *'Velanna': Ah, so you're a funny human. *'Nathaniel': Not I. I wouldn't dare lighten your mood, my lady. *'Velanna': (Grunts) -- *'Nathaniel': Still with the deadly looks, my lady? *'Velanna': "My lady" is such a human thing to call someone. *'Nathaniel': It is a term of respect. You think it's human to be respectful? *'Velanna': Now you're mocking me. *'Nathaniel': I think you're a lovely woman, and due some respect. So I call you a lady. *'Velanna': Well... stop it! -- *'Velanna': So you not only gave up on killing the Grey Warden who murdered your father, you actually joined the order. *'Nathaniel': Are you trying to pick a fight, Velanna? Baiting me like this is juvenile. *'Velanna': I just wanted to know how you felt. *'Nathaniel': How do you feel knowing you murdered all those people because you were too arrogant to check your facts? *'Velanna': Warm and fuzzy. *'Nathaniel': You're a terrible person. And your ears are clownish. *'Velanna': What? Who's juvenile now? -- *'Velanna': I may have misjudged you a little. *'Nathaniel': Just a little? *'Velanna': I sometimes paint all humans with the same brush. *'Nathaniel': As long as it's such a pretty brush, I don't mind. *'Velanna': I'm sure I don't know what that means. *'Nathaniel': It means your apology is appreciated, my lady. *'Velanna': Well, then. Good. -- *'Velanna': When you were talking about the pretty brush, did you mean... me? *'Nathaniel': (Chuckles) it can't be the first time someone's said you're pretty. *'Velanna': And if it is? *'Nathaniel': Then you must not talk to many people. *'Velanna': Most people aren't worth talking to. -- *'Nathaniel': You believe that your ancestors used to be immortal. *'Velanna': I don't "believe" it. It's true. *'Nathaniel': How do you know? *'Velanna': Why would the elders lie? *'Nathaniel': Why indeed? -- *'Velanna:' So you don't believe the elves were immortal. *'Nathaniel:' When did I say that? *'Velanna:' You asked me if I believed that my ancestors were once immortal. *'Nathaniel:' And where in that question was it implied that I believed otherwise? *'Velanna:' Then you'' do'' believe the elves were immortal. *'Nathaniel:' I didn't say that either. *'Velanna:' You...are...exasperating. Velanna and Justice *'Velanna: '''Ugh... your skin it's peeling. *'Justice: Oh really? I didn't notice. *'Velanna: '''Can I give you a poultice? anything that can help? *'Justice: 'No, I thank you for the offer, but Kristoff's body is dead. There is nothing that can be done. *'Velanna: 'I shant hope for the smell to improve then? *'Justice: No, you probably shouldn't. Category:Dialogue Category:Gameplay